1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of plant protection compositions which can be used against undesirable plant growth and which comprise, as active substances, a combination of at least two herbicides.
More specifically, it relates to herbicidal combinations for use in rice which comprise the active substance tefuryltrione in combination with at least one additional herbicide.
2. Description of Related Art
US 2003-0104940, US 2003-0104941 and WO 2004/105482 describe herbicidal compositions comprising tefuryltrione for use in rice crops. However, in practice, there are frequently disadvantages associated with the use of the herbicidal compositions known from these documents. Thus, the herbicidal activity is not always satisfactory or undesirable damage to the rice plants is observed with a satisfactory herbicidal activity.